Retaliatory Response
Retaliatory Response is the eighth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 1/10/20. Story Violet, Eevee, Hazel and Sorrel are on a ferry across the ocean, with Pallet Town visible in the distance. Hazel squirms and shakes with excitement. Hazel: (Squeals) I can’t believe that we get to go to Pallet Town! Violet: What is in Pallet Town that is significant? According to the tourism directory, the only location of interest in the town is Professor Oak’s laboratory. Sorrel: And that’s enough. Professor Oak is a leading expert on Pokémon, with most of what is currently known about Pokémon stemming from research performed by him, colleagues or apprentices. Hazel: Not only that, but he keeps and cares for the Pokémon of several different trainers. (Pitch rises) Including Ian’s! Violet: Ian? Hazel: How can you not know who he is?! He is only one of the most iconic trainers of our time! He single handedly obliterated Team Rocket! He rode Legendary Dragons into battle to save the world! His battles are dazzling and mesmerizing and inspirational! And he’s super duper hot! From what I can tell we’re about the same age, which means that I am a perfect candidate to charm him and make him swoon all over me! Violet: Swoon? Hazel: Fall madly in love with me. Violet: Love? Hazel: (Annoyed) To desire me. To want to do anything for me! Violet: (Cautiously) Is that what love is? Sorrel: Love is pretty complicated. But that sorta is it. Have you ever felt that way about someone? Violet: The Major. I would do anything for him. Hazel: So you do understand! Violet: Not really. Eevee: Ee. Hazel: Doesn’t matter, because we are going to Professor Oak’s lab and increasing our chance at meeting Ian! EEEEEHHH! End Scene Hazel leads the way up the trail to Professor Oak’s laboratory, her seemingly floating as she knocks on the door. Violet and Sorrel catch up as Tracy opens the door. Tracy: Hello there! How can I help you? Hazel: Hi! We’re here to visit Professor Oak. (Quieter) And Ian if he is here. Tracy: Oh! Well Ian isn’t here right now but I’d be more than happy to bring you in! Tracy leads the group inside as Professor Oak is reading through some papers. He spots everyone coming in. Oak: Welcome! I’m Professor Oak! Sorrel is the one to float forward, optimistically shaking his hand. Sorrel: Hello! My name is Sorrel. My father is Professor Sebastian. Oak: Ah, Sebastian! He’s been doing some great work in recent years with Pokémon. (Spots Eevee) Did he help this Eevee here? Violet: He helped me as well. My name is Violet Evergarden. Oak: Incredible. If you don’t mind me asking, how does this prosthetic affect Eevee’s movement? Violet: The prosthetic has allowed for Eevee to return to standard movement. A state of de-conditioning makes her fatigue easier. Oak: And what about the bond between the two of you? Violet: I’m sorry? Oak: In situations like this, the bond that human and Pokémon establish with each other is as important for her ability to recover. If she trusts you then the path of recovery becomes that much easier. Sorrel: Actually Professor. There was something we were wondering about. Eevee has shown off a unique move, usually occurring only in the heat of battle. She gets surrounded in a golden aura. Violet: I have been referring to it as “Golden Tackle.” Sorrel: Bill has been doing research on new moves but this one wasn’t in it. Oak: Do you think you’d be able to show me? Violet: I do not know. We have not identified what triggers it. Oak: In that case let us go outside. Perhaps we can discuss it better there. Everyone heads out back to the ranch, Hazel lighting up again. Hazel: Would these happen to be Ian’s Pokémon? Oak: A handful of them are. I take it you’re a friend of his? Hazel: Just a fan. Oak: Yes, I’m quite surprised I haven’t heard from him yet. He’s participating in the Vertress Conference in Unova right now. Usually he calls to bring in his reserves for tournaments like this. Tauros, Dodrio, Dunsparce, Hitmontop and Metang travel across the fields, while Snorlax sleeps off to the side. Sceptile, Infernape and Primeape travel through the trees while Heracross, Vespiquen and Venomoth flutter through them. Staraptor and Vibrava fly overhead as Delibird rests on a tree. Blaziken runs and leaps to keep up with them. Wartortle, Feraligatr and Swampert swim in the pond while Omastar is withdrawn into its shell on the side. Quilava, Mawile, Loudred and Marowak play while Bulbasaur, Bayleef and Torterra sunbathe. Mr. Mime is working to keep Swalot and Gastly away from the Pokémon food. Hazel: So cool! Is his Sandslash here? That is only his most famous Pokémon! Oak: It is. But it is the most like Ian. It consistently remains alone unless for meals and sparring with others. Hazel: Let’s have our Pokémon come out too! Flabébé, Teddiursa, Bounsweet! Sorrel: Aipom, Aron, Torkoal! Violet: Oricorio. Hitmonchan. Relicanth. Everyone throws their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Relicanth splashes into the pond, swimming into seclusion. Feraligatr swims after it, it becoming a game of chase. Teddiursa goes over and tries to eat the honey that Heracross is feasting on, while Flabébé floats around Bayleef’s head. Bounsweet fends off Dodrio pecking at her with Rapid Spin while Aipom hangs from the tree to startle Delibird. Infernape motions Hitmonchan to come at it, the two playfully exchanging punching jabs. Aron chases after Metang trying to take a bite out of it, while Torkoal tries to get food from Mr. Mime. Oricorio tries to sip at nectar from Bulbasaur’s bulb, it retaliating and knocking it away. Oricorio then chases after Blaziken, Bulbasaur going to lie back down. Bulbasaur stares at the group with hostility as Eevee remains at Violet’s side. Hazel: That’s so amazing! All his Pokémon are interacting with Violet’s as if nothing is wrong! Oak: Ian is a tolerant person in general, so his Pokémon are inclusive as well. Along with him catching Pokémon of all sorts of personality types makes it even easier. Sorrel: This is a cool opportunity to see them. Perhaps they would respond well to Violet. Oak: Why her? Violet: Most Pokémon have a strong aversion to me due to my prosthetics. Violet uses her mouth to remove her gloves, showing her prosthetic hands to Professor Oak and Tracy. Oak: Ah. More of Sebastian’s handiwork? No pun intended. Violet: I would be interested to see if they find me tolerable. Perhaps we should attempt with the perfume. Hazel: Try without it first. If any of them will be fine it’ll be them. Violet nods, as she walks forward with Eevee. A Sludge Bomb is fired at Violet, who flips and evades the attack easily. Eevee gets defensive as she stares down Bulbasaur, who snarls at them. Tracy: Bulbasaur?! What are you doing? Bulbasaur: SAUR! The rest of Ian’s Pokémon stop what they are doing to watch the battle. None of them attempt to intervene, though there are looks of confusion among them on the situation. Bulbasaur extends its vines towards Eevee, striking her and knocking her back. Violet: Eevee, use Glitzy Glow. Eevee stands up and has her forehead glow purple. She fires a telekinetic blast at Bulbasaur, a Light Screen barrier forming in front of her. Bulbasaur gets up and fires Sludge Bomb again, it crashing into Light Screen. Bulbasaur fires several seeds which seep into the ground. Violet: Quick Attack. Eevee dashes in for Quick Attack, the seeds sprouting and ensnaring Eevee. The Leech Seed begins to drain her of her energy. Bulbasaur’s bulb begins glowing gold as it charges a Solar Beam. Hazel: Solar Beam?! Bulbasaur is going for the finisher! Bulbasaur fires Solar Beam, it crashing into the Light Screen high above Eevee’s head. Oak: Something’s wrong. Bulbasaur isn’t aiming for Eevee. It’s trying to take out Violet! Violet: I don’t understand. What I have I done to warrant your anger, Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bul bul bulba! Bulbasaur extends Vine Whip at Violet, who takes in a sprint to dodge. Violet silently maneuvers around Bulbasaur, grabbing ahold of it with its bulb pointed away. Bulbasaur stays composed as it brings Vine Whip around and strikes her in the face. She retains her grip, as the vines wrap around her foot. She gasps as she trips and is flung off to the side. Eevee: (Distressed) EE! Eevee glows with a golden aura as she breaks free from Leech Seed. She charges at Bulbasaur who charges Solar Beam. Solar Beam collides into the Golden Tackle, Eevee easily pushing through. Bulbasaur has a look of horror on its face as it closes its eyes. The sound of a collision occurs as Bulbasaur opens its eyes. Sandslash holds its claw up and holds against the Golden Tackle, Eevee still trying to push through. Sandslash strains as it finishes the swing. Eevee is launched back while Sandslash falls, curling into a ball to roll backwards. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur prepares to attack as Sandslash holds its claw out, signaling it to stop. Bulbasaur prepares to argue as Sandslash glances back at it. Bulbasaur timidly backs off, growling at Violet as it passes her by. Violet: Eevee! Violet rushes over to Eevee, who is panting heavily. She picks her up and hugs Eevee, Sandslash continuing to watch. Hazel: What was up with Bulbasaur there?! Oak: I do not know. Bulbasaur is one of the oldest Pokémon Ian has here. It came from a village where it defended injured Pokémon and still does act in the manner of a bodyguard here. For some reason, Bulbasaur perceived Violet as an extreme threat. Sorrel: But that was the move that we were talking about! Hazel: And it matched Ian’s Sandslash! I mean can you even imagine?! Violet a match for him? And that super human speed! I knew Violet could run but— Sorrel: She has always been that athletic. When we first met her she tried to run away despite the fact we were there to help. Violet: Eevee tried to do a similar thing when we first met. (Pets Eevee) I suppose we are similar. Eevee: Ee. Oak: And I think that it was the bond that you two share that created that move. I’ll go through my old books to see if there is any mention of an Eevee specific move like that. Violet: Thank you. Oak: Let us head inside. I think there has been enough excitement out here for a time. Everyone returns their Pokémon as they head inside. Ian’s Pokémon look to Sandslash on what to do, as it nods its head to Violet. It then disappears into the forest, the other Pokémon resuming their activities and ignoring them. Bulbasaur peeks in the window and snarls as it watches Violet head inside. Main Events * The group arrives in Pallet Town and meets Professor Oak. * Ian's Bulbasaur attacks Violet, with the battle being interrupted. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Hazel * Sorrel * Professor Oak * Tracy Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's) * Oricorio (Violet's) * Hitmonchan (Violet's) * Relicanth (Violet's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Teddiursa (Hazel's) * Bounsweet (Hazel's) * Aipom (Sorrel's) * Aron (Sorrel's) * Torkoal (Sorrel's) Ian's Pokémon * Bulbasaur (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Tauros (Ian's) * Dodrio (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Hitmontop (Ian's) * Metang (Ian's) * Snorlax (Ian's) * Sceptile (Ian's) * Infernape (Ian's) * Primeape (Ian's) * Heracross (Ian's) * Vespiquen (Ian's) * Venomoth (Ian's) * Staraptor (Ian's) * Vibrava (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Blaziken (Ian's) * Wartortle (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Swampert (Ian's) * Omastar (Ian's) * Quilava (Ian's) * Mawile (Ian's) * Loudred (Ian's) * Marowak (Ian's) * Bayleef (Ian's) * Torterra (Ian's) * Mr. Mime (Ian's) * Swalot (Ian's) * Gastly (Ian's) Trivia * This episode serves as a reminder that Ian has accrued fans all over the world and is immensely popular. Especially among the fangirls, with Hazel being one of them. * This features all of Ian's pre-Orre Pokémon, as only Sandslash is called in to compete in the Vertress Conference. * Due to Ian competing in the Vertress Conference and Sandslash being here, this episode takes place between Vs. Emboar and Vs. Gothitelle in Pokémon Tales: Plasma. * This marks the second time a Bulbasaur has had a hostile response to Violet. The first was Chase's Bulbasaur. * Violet begins to learn about, and try to figure out, love. * Eevee's Golden Tackle is shown to be strong enough to knock Sandslash back, not a small feat. * Ian's Pokémon instantly integrating all of Violet's Pokémon is to show that they were raised to accept all. This is an important aspect in the world of disability, teaching others how to accept others and treat them regularly. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales